


I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me

by dramaqueenminyard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad, but hopeful, slight marrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it gets too much, Lydia slips away into the woods, to places she's been with Allison before. She closes her eyes and lets her thoughts go to Allison, as they so often do. Lydia thinks about her, about her eyes and her hands and her voice. Sometimes, she would feel an arrow skim her skin, hear the distinct sound of a bow string being released and the sound of an arrow hitting a tree. She would see Allison in flashes, walking quickly between the trees. </p><p>A song fic for Allison and Lydia, based on the song Haunting by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me

__I was as pure as a river  
But now I think I'm possessed  
You put a fever inside me  
And I've been cold since you left

Lydia can remember purity. She remembers the way things were before they got all mixed up in the horrible mess that is the teenagers of Beacon Hills. Allison had been her best friend, and they were queens. Allison died, and Lydia's crown felt like a lie. She could scream until people died, until their ears bled and their skulls shattered. Lydia was something inhuman, terrifying, and Allison would have loved her regardless. Allison was good at that, at loving people regardless of things others would back away at. Lydia feels like a different person without Allison around. She feels like all of her love has burned out. 

〰

 __I've got a boyfriend now and he's made of gold  
And you've got your own mistakes in a bed at home

Jordan Parrish was kind in a way that none of the guys Lydia had dated before were. It felt cruel, in a way, to flirt with him and let him like her so much, when her heart was still lost on brown hair and pretty lips. He was almost a good enough substitute. Sometimes she let herself think he was. Other times she hated him, hated everyone who remained alive when the girl who never deserved it died. 

〰

 __I'm hoping you could save me now but you break and fold  
You've got a fire inside but your heart's so cold

If Lydia prayed to anything, it would be to Allison. Her prayers would be whispered in the worst times of danger, when she could feel it, clear as anything, that death was looming over them. Allison never saved her. Allison had taught her how to save herself. She wouldn't have wanted Lydia's thoughts to stray to cold hands and fiery hearts, to the Allison before, and the Allison now, the one who's long been buried.

 

〰

 __We walk as tall as the skyline  
And we have roots like the trees  
But then your eyes start to wander  
'Cause they weren't looking at me  
You weren't looking for me

If Lydia prayed to anything, it had always been to Allison. It had always been her, with her strength and her power. Lydia had prided herself on being a queen, but Allison was a goddess. Allison was much more than anything their shitty little town could handle, and Lydia liked to thing that she was the same. Lydia liked to think that they were both larger than life. She never should have expected Allison to listen to her, and stay out of it. Allison wasn't looking at her, she didn't truly see the warning. She was looking at Scott, or maybe Isaac, but it didn't matter. If Lydia could have Allison's brown eyes open again, she wouldn't care who they were looking at.

〰

 __Cause I've done some things that I can't speak  
And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave  
So won't you take a breath and dive in deep  
'Cause I came here so you'd come for me

Every time Lydia screams, every time she throws a punch, kicks, she thinks of Allison. When it gets too much, Lydia slips away into the woods, to places she's been with Allison before. She closes her eyes and lets her thoughts go to Allison, as they so often do. Lydia thinks about her, about her eyes and her hands and her voice. Sometimes, she would feel an arrow skim her skin, hear the distinct sound of a bow string being released and the sound of an arrow hitting a tree. She would see Allison in flashes, walking quickly between the trees. 

〰

 __I'm begging you to keep on haunting  
I'm begging you to keep on haunting me  
I'm begging you to keep on haunting  
I know you're gonna keep on haunting me

These little glimpses of Allison meant everything to her. Lydia's powers told her that the moment they stopped, her chances would be over. You aren't suppose to bring people back from the dead. Lydia had done it before, though, and she wanted nothing more than to do it for Allison. She could, too. She had figured out how to do it. It was a waiting game, now, just a matter of time. Lydia would know when the time was right. Allison would breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr(s)  
> Benbaepierce.tumblr.com  
> Dramaqueenminyard.tumblr.com


End file.
